


Grand Highblood's Surprise (A GHBxReader)

by Alyx_Fates



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, cursing, cusing, homestuck trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Fates/pseuds/Alyx_Fates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls have found a way onto Earth and are taking humans back for the Grand Highblood to kill. But you, the reader, have other plans and aren't going down without a fight! This keeps you alive for now, but just how long will it take before the Highblood is tired of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is shitty, but in my defense this started as a crack fic that got popular. So please bear with me through this first chapter and maybe the second one as well; It gets better!

You were laying in your bed your home quite with recent loss of your noisy bird, a cat had gotten into your home and killed your beloved parrot and you were still sad about it. You lay suckling not really giving a motherfuck about the screams coming from outside your home.

‘God, why were people so fucking annoying!?’ you questioned in your head before hearing the sound of your door being flung open. You thought it was just one of your friends, seeing as they do this all the time, but when a gray skinned creature stood in your bedroom doorway you quickly thought otherwise.

“You're coming with us, mutant!” the creature yelled right as one of your throwing knives came in contact with its eye going in deep obviously killing him on the spot. You got up removing the weapon, you were quite skilled with, out of its eye looking at the oozing blue blood. Then you actually took the time to look over the being, judging by its large bulky build and flat chest you assumed male, then your eyes moved to his remaining eye it was the same shade blue as his blood.

‘Interesting,’ you thought as your eyes kept moving over the corpse, he had shaggy black hair that had a slight blue undertone to it, and sticking out of the tuft of black you noticed a set of horns that reminded you of candy corn in color, they were about six inches long each and very curvy. You shrugged it off as you heard more footsteps coming quickly hiding behind the door arming yourself with more of your knives. Listening closely to the footsteps you came to the conclusion that there were about three others.

“Anizon?” called a female voice tensely.

“Have you gotten the-,” the other males voice stop mid-sentence. They were most likely now spotting the body of their comrade. Then came the quick pace steps of a jog, at this point you could hear someone on the other side of the door. You waited calmly as you now saw another of the species walking past the door examining the room, it was the female. Her shoulders were tense as she looked for what or whoever killed this ‘Anizon’. That's when you did it, you threw one knife at her hitting her in the back of the neck and seeing how she fell she was also dead. Now with your hiding place revealed to the other two you rushed out grabbing your knife from the lady’s neck then whipped around ready for the others. You were rushed at by the larger of the two males by which you only missed being tackled by a few seconds.   
‘Thank god I’m not wearing a shirt!’ you exclaimed in your head, knowing that if you would of been you the cloth would’ve hooked on his horn. You quickly changed your hold on the knives now ready to use them as daggers in a fist fight as the other male swung at you. You ducked and missed the hit then shot your hand up leaving a cut on his arm to which he hissed at, bearing his sharpened teeth at you. Then you gave him the upper cut of his life sending the much larger creature stumbling back in shock. You were then grabbed at the waist from behind.

‘Fuck! I forgot about him,’ you yelled in your head.

“Hold the bitch still for a sec, man,” the one in front of you smirked, “I wanna teach her a quick lesson about us blue-bloods.” You felt the male behind you nod and changed the hold on you so his arms were holding your arms interlocked above you. Then the cut creature sent a punch to your stomach that caused you to dropped your knifes. Then a blow to the cheek, the eye, and then to the temple which is what engulfed you in black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is how you ended up here in this stone cell chained to the wall. You were staring across the, what you guessed was a, castle dungeon hall through the barred door at another of the creatures. 

“Things couldn't get any motherfuckin’ better!” you sighed sarcastically to yourself.

“ On the contrail ma'am they could get a lot worse,” the female voice of the creature stated hearing your sarcastic remark.

“Oh, and how in hell would that be?” You asked her raising an eyebrow.

“You could be on your way to the Grand Highblood’s throne room where you'd be smashed by one of his clubs and then he’d use your blood to paint the walls in there,” she stated calmly yet sadly.

“Hmm, the smashing doesn’t sound like much fuckin’ fun, but the painting with blood does sound damn interesting,” you started musing the idea of doing that it actually sounded fun-ish, “Also, what the fuck is a ‘Grand Highblood’?” you finished your thought.

She gave you a quizzical look before starting, “He is the most terrifying of all the land-dwelling trolls, he simply culls innocent trolls just to add color to his ‘miraculous wall’.” she finished.

“Weird,” You simply said now bored, “Soooo, what’s your name?” you asked out of pure boredom.

“I am Trears, and you?” She asked.

“(Name),” you stated now looking at your shorts just now thinking of the few extra throwing knifes you normally have in your pockets. You shake your hips carefully testing the weight of the swing, your basketball short pockets did, indeed have a weight to them. Which meant you still had weapons on you! You then looked to the sides of your bra, yep there was those knifes too! You were mentally having a party when you noticed an extreme silence fall over the cells. 

‘What’s going on?’ was the first thing to cross your mind as you brought up your defenses ready to fight if need be. A guard came to your cell door and opened it another guard stepping behind him. You sized them up with your eyes they were both well built and broad, quickly you decided against the idea of trying to take them down. For now at least.

“C’mon bitch the Grand Highblood wants you,” he sneered with a vindictive smirk.

“Oh, that sounds soooooo fuckin’ lovely and all, but I think I’d rather GO. FUCKING. HOME. ASSHAT!” you said the last part probably a bit louder then you should of. As the bastard took your upper arm a bit roughly then walking you out in which the other grabbed the other arm the same way. The led you up a tall flight of stairs, down a maze of hallways, through too many doors to count, until you came upon two huge ass doors with purple designs on them. One guard that was standing by opened the door for the three of you. At this point the troll that had first grabbed you tightened his grip letting his claws sink into your skin. This of coursed REALLY pissed you the fuck off and once the door was closed you didn't even look around you just slammed the guards into the doors with your elbows. The second troll didn't do anything obviously not caring too much. But, the first got pissed baring his fangs at you hissing, you, whom he was expecting to back down from his challenge bared your teeth back hissing with that same intensity.

“Bitch, you're already gonna die just give up,” he said lowly with you pinning him to the door.

“Not in your lifetime,” you spat at him suddenly whipping out one of your blades slitting his throat with ease. And now the other had to step in pulling you back just a tad late to save his co-worker. You quickly moved to a leaning position with him to have you flip him over your back and you lunge at him, knife held tightly in your fist as you punch his chin leaving a fairly long cut on his upper neck and lower face. Your brawl lasted longer with this troll guard, but ended the same way with you killing him.

You heard a deep rumble of dark chuckles from across the room. You turned quickly to the source of the noise still shaking from rage and blood-lust. You saw the huge troll stand from his throne, he was roughly seven-eight feet tall without his horns with probably a good nine feet tall, he has an extremely well built chest and upper body, every muscle ripped under the tight black and purple, slightly too short muscle shirt. The next thing you noticed was the crazed look in his eye, next was the face paint that covered his handsome features which made him slightly more scary, then the sharp fangs of teeth, the long wildly curled mane of hair was next. The last thing you noticed were the huge rainbow and spiked clubs that were strapped to his belt. You looked back up letting your gaze lock with his in an intense mental battle. 

Then he spoke in a deep booming voice that carried through the entire room, “Some show you just up and motherfuckin’ put on for me.” 

You just glared back showing no fear as you always did.

The Highblood seemed to like this for his smirk grew then he took his clubs from his belt taking a fighting stance knowing you weren't planning on being a easy cull. But, this only raised his want to do away with you and add your blood to his walls. You stared each other down once more.


	2. CH. 2

He pounced first swinging a club at you. Thinking on your feet you jumped straight up missing the blow and landed a quick kick to his shoulder allowing you jump back some from him. You threw a knife at him that embedded itself into his shoulder. The large troll looked at the knife pulling it out fast, letting the indigo liquid trickle down some, rage filling his eyes turning them slightly red in the center. He throws the knife back at you which you catch.

“YOU ARE ALL KINDS OF DEAD MOTHERFUCKER!” he roared at you. 

You smirked dodging another one of his attempts with the graceful ease of a dancer on their stage, “Awww, did I hit a fuckin’ nerve there?” you said sickly sweetly as he tries to grab at you now. You are just barely missing his hands now that he has lost the clubs, allowing him to be much quicker. You slice at him as he attempts to grab you covering the already scarred hands in more indigo bleeding cuts. You were having fun playing with big troll, but quickly you became bored staying just out of his reach. Everyone knows that teasing a dog is fun, but the real fun doesn't start till he catches its toy. You start to slow your movements some acting as if you’ve become tired.

The Grand Highblood noticed this and charged you catching you this time as you try to move away, or act like it. As soon as he has his hand wrapped tightly around your neck he slams you into the wall harshly.

“Its about MOTHERFUCKIN’ TIME that you all up AND TIRED YOURSELF motherfucking out,” he said panting slightly.

“Oh, am I tired or am I just simply bored of this game?” you replied and smirked seeing confusion flash over his features for a second.

“Don’t. FUCK WITH ME MOTHERFUCKER!” he roared loudly in your face.

“Dude, either go brush your damn teeth or quit yelling,” you said turning your head away. The enraged troll slams you into the wall again letting you drop, then a bit of your blood that started leaking from your head smeared over the wall. You got up just as two new guards came and took your arms.

“Alright, fucker, I like you,” the Highblood said calming himself down, “You have moxy, so I won’t shed your motherfuckin’ low-blood today,” he turning to face you from his throne, “But, you WILL be my slave and work EVERY LAST ONE of your fingers to the motherfucking bone, be glad I was feelin’ generous all a sudden, take her to the servants quarters!” he finished and the guards gave a small nod then dragging you away.

Its been a few days since then, three to be exact, and at the moment you were working in the kitchen. You were apart of the cleaning staff in the castle and that meant you had to clean the huge mess the kitchen attendants left after cooking in a hurry, you were also the one that was assigned to clean the throne room-seeing as you seemed to be the only one not freaked by the Grand Highblood and all the bloods. You were in the middle of wiping down the tall counters when you noticed the Grand Highblood was at the kitchen doorway watching the staff clean up.

‘What’s that prick up to?’ You wondered moving to a new counter. A few minutes passed and you were the last in the kitchen finishing up sweeping the large-ish room and he was STILL there just silently watching. Every now and then you would glance up at him and see him staring not glaring or trying to look scary, but just watching. This was really starting to get on your nerves.

“Will you go the fuck away,” you stated not even looking up at him.

“This is MY hive motherfucker and YOU’RE my slave, so stop trying to give orders here,” he scoffed back leaning on the other side of the doorway. You rolled your eyes at the large male and went back to sweeping, with the rather large broom, not noticing the Highblood’s surprisingly quiet footsteps come up behind you. He grabbed you around the waist with one hand lifting your now thrashing (body size, small, big ect.) form.

“Let me go!” you yelled at him pulling at his large hand trying (and failing) to get him to release you.

He chuckled deep in his throat, “What did I just motherfuckin’ say,” he said with amusement in his voice, “YOU DON’T GIVE MOTHERFUCKIN’ ORDERS HERE WENCH!’ he yelled angrily in your face shaking you violently.

“AGAIN BRUSH YOUR DAMN TEETH BEFORE YOU YELL ASSHAT!!!!” you screeched back at him. He slammed you against the counter causing a crack to form under you, you let out a grunt of pain. 

“Listen close motherfucker,” the indigo eyed troll started tightening his hold on you, “If you don’t learn when to hold your damn tongue YOUR BLOOD WILL PAINT MY MOTHERFUCKING WALLS!” he finished rage taking over his features yet again. 

“Let go of me and I’ll think about that,” you growled back leaning up to show your own anger to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Grand Highblood's P.O.V.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fucker leaned up growling something I couldn’t give a fuck about. Gog, this mutant really pissed me off, but I couldn’t seem to bring myself to cull her just yet. Something about her kept my interest so, for now she was safe until I was done with her. After a short time I let her go she sat up and shot me a glare as I turned to leave.

‘I need my moirail,” I thought storming out of the kitchen and started for their room. I let him stay here and work, by his free will of course. I’d hate to be keeping him if he didn’t want to stay, but I’d also hate if he did stay at his own hive someone could try and use him against me. The fucker that’d try that would die, but still this is just a better arrangement. I banged on the door to his chambers and he answered it quickly with his usual smiling face.

“Oh, hello Highblood!” he said stepping to the side for me to enter to which I did, “Is there anything you need to talk about?” He asked noticing my slight quietness. He knows me too well.

“Yeah, this new motherfucking mutant slave is pissing me off!” I stated loudly noticing his tensing at the word ‘mutant’. He himself was a mutant which I did hate, but he did listen and helped. 

“Well, why not just cull her like the others?” the purple-and-red eyed troll asked.

“I don’t know, MarKray, she’s fuckin’ is interesting,” I started sitting in a chair that was at a table, “She’s not scared, she fights back, she throws insults like she WANTS me to motherfuckin’ cull her, she just,” I sighed frustrated, “I don’t fucking know.”

“Hmm, maybe you change her working position to your personal worker-” he began.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT MOTHERFUCKIN’ LISTENING?!” I questioned him looking at him like he’s fucking nuts to which he raised his hands defensively.

“Let me finish, let me finish, make her your personal worker so you can learn about her, get use to the way she is, understand her better,” he smiled softly sitting across from me then went on, “When you learn what has made you interested and have finished with her then you can cull her and also have a better understanding incase this happens again,” he sat back in his chair letting me know he was done.

I started nodding, “Okay, that doesn't seem like too bad of an idea.” He always had good advice about stuff.


	3. CH.3

~~~~~YOUR P.O.V.!~~~~~

 

It has been almost three weeks since you had been moved to the Highblood’s personal slave. And since then you’ve found out that you had your phone and headphones were with you when you came over to this other planet. Which your so fucking happy about it’s not even funny, seeing as your weapons were taken from you you needed something to keep you from going mad in this hell house. So, you keep your phone hidden from everyone when you're secretly listening to your music you had on it. Though, how it’s not dead yet is a mystery to you.

Right now you were in the room that was assigned to you, listening to some random Insane Clown Posse song (A/N: Yeah, there’s a reason you listen to them in this which will be quit funny when we get to it!). It was a decent sized room with a human bed, couch, desk, bathroom, and all right there to your convince. Then there was a loud knock at your door, you quickly hid your phone under your pillow and went to answer the door, it was a female guard.

“The Highblood wishes you to his throne room imminently,” she said in a monotone voice. You simply nodded and started to the large room.

‘Wonder what shit-head wants,’ you pondered as you walked down the halls you have started to memorize. Maybe he was finally ready to kill you? You shook your head and shrugged speeding up to just get whatever it was over with. When you got to the doors the troll there opened one for you and you stepped in going to the foot of the stairs before his throne. He sat there with a bored expression.

“Sir?” you questioned wanting to kill yourself for allowing him to make you address him like that.

“My bath attendant got sick and I need you to bathe me,” he stated calmly with you knowing ‘got sick’ meaning he killed them. But, he seriously wanted you to give him a fucking bath?!  
“I’m not giving you a bath!” you exclaimed not noticing the pink heat raising to your cheeks.

“Yes, you motherfuckin’ will,” he said looking to you spotting your blush then smirking, “Or is Miss. I’m-All-Motherfucking-Badass nervous?”

Well that did it you were wiped of your previous worry of seeing the male naked,“No, why would I be?!”you replied now fueled with the need to prove him wrong. 

“Alright,” He said getting up and starting out, you following behind him. You went to the bathroom and started filling the huge-ass tub with hot water, trying not to look at the stripping male just behind you. When the tub was full the large troll stepped in, you adverted your eyes your blush returning ten-fold.

Once he was in fully and you couldn’t see a thing you grabbed the stool and sat behind him deciding to start with his rats-nest of hair. You took the shower head that was there and wet it then went for the shampoo, or you thought it was shampoo you couldn’t read the writing, and began to lather in through his hair. To your surprise his wild hair was REALLY freaking soft. After a few seconds of working the soap into his head you thought you heard something and paused listening closely, but it stopped when you quit rubbing the Highblood’s head.

‘Was he just... Purring?’ You thought, ‘No, I’m crazy, he’s not a cat.’

You went back to scrubbing the endless amount of hair and the noise started up again, but this time you leaned closer to the troll and indeed he was purring. You sat back up stifling a giggle at the large creature’s cuteness. Wait, did you just call him cute? No, its what he’s doing that’s cute, yeah, that’s it, what he’s doing.

You rinsed the suds away the started with the conditioner combing it through the thick mane with your fingers. The purring of the Highblood increasing in volume and whoa, whoa, whoa did he just? He did! He just nuzzled his head against your hand, okay you can’t help it you're more feminine side is there and she just giggled at the action. The troll stopped and looked at you curiously.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” he questioned.

“Nothing Sir,” you said suppressing another laugh.

“DON’T motherfucking LIE to me,” the indigo eyed male threatened turning to face you more which you stopped him from doing somewhat by pushing his shoulder a bit.

“Okay, okay I’ll tell you,” you pause for a moment thinking about if you really should tell him or make up a weird lie.... Fuck it you're telling, “Well, when you purr like that it’s kinda cute, like a kitten.~”

“A what?” he asks quirking a brow at you.

“You know a cat, they’re soft, normally fluffy, go meow,” you say shrugging.

“Oh, a meow-beast,” the large troll states rolling his eyes and turning away from you again. “And I’m NOT motherfucking ‘cute’.” you rolled your eyes at that, but didn’t say anything else and went back to the cleaning session.

Once finishing with that crazy hair you want to start cleaning the make-up/face paint off. When that was done you could make out a more of his face. He was quite handsome at that with high set cheekbones, pretty full, soft looking lips, and a straight, not too long looking nose. 

“What the fuck are you staring at motherfucker?” the Highblood scoffed at you.

You blushed lightly not realizing you’d been staring and quickly mumbled, “Nothing Sir,” before going back to bathing him. But only blushed darker noticing that you’d already finished his upper body.....

Whelp, after that you came rushing out of the bathroom face ablaze and a booming laugh following after you. You need music to get this off your mind, like, RIGHT NOW! You rushed to your room and grabbed the device popping the earbuds in your ears and laying down and pressing the play button on the screen. 

‘Just forget, just forget, just forget,” you kept repeating in your head as the music came on, ‘God, yes, music!’ then your face darkened in shade hearing the lyrics that blasted in your head.

I wanna make some babies,  
I wanna get it on!!  
I wanna make you horny,  
But I can’t get it up!!

You paused your music faster than you ever had in your life. Well, maybe music can’t help everything......

 

~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRUB GAM-GAM!!~~~~

 

Its been two months since the first time you bathed the Highblood and now you’ve grown use to it as he has made you his bath attendant now too. And at this moment you were exploring a new part of the castle. This place was HUGE! You had issues remembering your way around sometimes especially when your ‘master’ called you from bed in the middle of the night-day whatever it was! (With the time that you’ve spent on this planet you learned about the sun here, and about how it could turn you to bacon in less than a minute of being exposed to it). Toady you weren’t going to be doing much consorting that the Highblood would be going out and you were pretty sure he wasn’t going to drag you around with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Highblood’s P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Go get that damn mutant-fucker-girl!” I yelled at one of the guards seeing him run off after nodding. She knew I was going out today, did she NOT know that she was suppose to come with me?! She’s my PERSONAL slave, of course she is suppose to go with me everywhere! 

‘Hmmmm, I use not to care if those fuckers came with me, but I just wonder how the motherfucker’ll react to going out where they’ll try to take and sell her off,’ I thought silently.

This actually made me really angry. She is MY motherfucking property not some random-ass troll that they can just take! No, I can’t let them get a finger on my fucking slave.

‘Wait...’ I paused thinking hard, ‘Why do I care about what happens to this bitch? She’s not special, yeah, she is a damn amusing clown, but still...’ I shook the thought off.

I am The Grand Motherfucking Highblood of course I’d get pissed if someone were to even THINK about trying to take MY fucking shit! It’s mine, and she is my slave therefore MY SHIT! The guard came back with the girl, practically dragging her at that. She was fighting, but without her precious knifes she couldn’t do much except push them around.

‘Man, for a mutant she IS pretty fucking strong,’ I mused in my head, ‘Hmm, well, that is one reason she peaked my interest.’

“Why the fuck do I have to go out with him?!” she yelled at the troll she pinned to him floor while I was thinking.

“Because,” I started standing from my skull-throne, “I motherfuckin’ said you’re comin’ with me.”

“And why is that?” she asked standing from the troll, “You not able to find your way back without help.”

At that I nearly lost it, nearly. No, for some reason I kept calm and let out a chuckle that was darker than I wanted it to sound. I think I’m gonna mess with her a bit before we go, get some good laughs.

“Oh, no, no, no it’s ‘cause I plan on fuckin’ selling you off to some horrible troll that’s gonna use you for nothing more than that damn ugly body of your’s ‘til you’re nothin’ more than bones,” this kinda hurt to say. I’m not sure why, but it did and when I looked up and saw that horrid look she gave me, it only made the pain worse.

‘DAMNIT! WHY DOES IT HURT TO SEE THAT LOOK FROM HER?!’ I screamed at myself. ‘I’m The Grand Motherfucking Highblood, I don’t feel bad about this kind of thing! I’m suppose to laugh in their damn face when they give me that look! So, why did my chest tighten into a fucking pained ball when she looked at me that way...?’

I clenched my jaw and just started walking grabbing her small arm dragging her out with me. She was so fucking small compared to just a normal sized troll. She must look damn tiny next to me. I chuckled at the thought for a second before that look she gave me flashed before my eyes again and that knot returned in the center of my chest.

‘What the fuck am I thinking anymore?!’


	4. CH. 4

YOUR P.O.V.!

 

The Highblood dragged you into the town you had been looking down on from the large hive. You watched as different trolls of many gray shaded skins and heights ran out of the purple blood’s way. Your eyes ran all over the several shops, some for clothes, others foods, but the one that kept your attention the longest was the one with the sign ‘CHEEP LOWBLOODS’. Your mind wandered at the thought for a moment, then went back to what the larger troll that is dragging you said moments ago.

Immediately you started to try and remove yourself from the grasp of the Highblood. You didn’t want to be sold off as a sex toy! God, why had you just now started to remember what he said! ‘Damnit I’m an idiot!!’ You yelled to yourself.

“WILL YOU ALL UP AND QUIT MOTHERFUCKING STRUGGLING!” The Highblood demanded.

“No, you want to sell me off you douche-monkey!” You exclaimed just as your wrist wiggled out of his large hand. Once you felt the freedom of your wrist you took off in the opposite direction of the now enraged troll. You didn’t care where you ended up just as long as it wasn’t with any of those damn freaky trolls! You took off down a narrow ally you thought the Highblood that was chasing you would have trouble fitting down. 

You were right he had several problems pursuing you down the small all. You had managed to escape from him. You got away! That was all that was racing through your mind as you kept running, eventually coming into a large wooded area. You continued until you were well into the forest and lost. Collapsing under a tree, you lay there on the cool earth, or just alterinain, soil panting heavily. All you needed now was rest, a nap. Yeah, that sounded like an awesome idea.  
‘I’ll figure out what to do when I get up,’ you though tiredly, forgetting about the sun...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Highblood's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You can’t believe this just happened.. She fucking RAN from YOU! The very troll that has been watching her. You where more then pissed, more then hurt, more than-than.. Well, you didn’t know, but you were going through some real serious feelings that you didn’t need to understand yet as you marched your way back to your hive. 

“I MOTHERFUCKING SWEAR TO THE MERTHIFUL MESSIAHS THAT IF THAT LIL’ MUNTANT MOTHERFUCKER ISN’T FOUND BEFORE THE SUN FUCKING RISES, SOMEONE IS BECOMING MOTHERFUCKING PAINT!” you roared through your walls going straight to get your clubs and go after your slave.

All the guards stopped whatever they where doing and when to your side. Your head guard stepping forward to you and bowing onto a knee.

“Your Highblood, please explain to us what you need and we will-” he was cut short as you picked him up by his long straight locks.

“My motherfucking mutant ran,” you said deathly calm, glaring daggers into his eyes then threw him to the wall hearing the loud groaning from him. “IF SHE ISN’T FOUND BEFORE SUN UP YOUR ALL MOTHERFUCKING PAINT!” you finished roaring at the multitude of blue and high green bloods. 

They took off in a heartbeat after that, searching through towns, personal hives, everywhere! You went as well not sure why you wanted her back so badly, but you did and you were going to be damned if you let her die under the sun’s clutches. You took a few guards with you to help scan the places she could have went from the direction she went. It was an hour till sunrise, you had your cloak on hood ready to be pulled over your head. Your guards had been told to go back to your hive, making sure no one had fucked anything up.You just needed a bit longer! She was out here, close, you could feel it! 

You kept walking scanning in, under, and behind trees. You had calmed immensely, but you were still worried-wait worried? No, your not worried for her you just wanted your amusing slave back and that was it! Then, just as you were about to go back to your hive, you spotted the little freak! She was sleeping under a large tree! Oh, thank the Merthiful Messiahs she was at least in a spot the sun wouldn’t get her.

You rushed to her sleeping figure, man, she was beauti- NO! You shook the though from your mind and let out a gruff sigh, looking over her again. Okay you had to admit, for a mutant from another planet, she did have some looks. Soft looking (S/C) flesh, shinny (H/L) (H/C) locks, stunning (E/C) eyes, and those (L/S) lips they looked so, so, well you weren’t sure, but Gog...

‘What’s motherfucking wrong with me?’ you thought shaking your head, ‘There’s something’s fuckin’ up with my gogdamn thinkpan.’


	5. CH. 5

-GHB’s POV-

You couldn’t do this yet, you had some time left, so you sat next to the smaller female. Keeping your eyes on her, just watching as her chest rose and fell with every sleeping breath she took. Then something hit you, you didn’t even know the lil’ weirdos name. Okay, you really need to stop calling her that, but why does this suddenly matter to you? You didn’t know, but you’ll sure be asking soon.

You stayed silent looking to the slowly color-changing sky for quite a while. Now you only had about ten minutes until the sun came up so, you should wake the mutant and get back. You carefully picked her up, thinking she’ll try to run again and ready to prevent that, then gave her a light shake and a small mumble.

“Time to get up lil’ fucker,” was what you said as you shook her, seeing her eyes come open to small slits. She then stretched a bit, emitting a kinda cu-no just a normal yawn, closed her eyes again and snuggled into your chest. Alright you wanted her awake, but you suppose this was good too-wait, what?

“Gog, I need motherfucking help,” you thought leaving the small human in your arms sleeping as you covered her in your cloak, then pulled the hood over your head. You’ll think more on this later, now you need to get back to your hive.

-Back to Your POV-

You felt your half asleep form be lifted from where you lay, but you were too tired to care and simply tried to get back to your full dream-land. Though when you felt whatever had picked you up give you a shake and mumble something. You responded by stretching and snuggling into the warmth of the being. Slowly, you were able to doze back off in the comfort.

-Time Skip By Lil’ Kurloz!-

You sat up from you slumber stretching out your limbs. It didn’t take you as long as it normally would to wake, noticing that where you are now was not where you had went to sleep. Looking around, the first thing you realized was that you were not alone in this room; the Highblood was laying next to you sleeping. Through further investigation you saw that you were in his room. Though, why did a troll have a human bed and recrupcoon?

Oh well, no need to questioning things. For now you needed to get back to the room that was assigned to you when you first arrived here. Carefully you start to wiggle your (B/S) form out of the sleepy hold of the Highblood. When he started to shift you froze, but he merely pulled you back into a slightly tighter hold; squished against his chest. Alright, that plan was a fail; moving on to plan B!

You managed to get your arm out of the grip the large troll had on you and you shook his shoulder a bit. This action received a small grumble in response. You shook his shoulder harder and still he only growled and lay there. Letting out a long sigh you gave up, not feeling up to trying anything today. So, you nestled yourself into a comfortable position against the Highblood’s shirt-less, grey chest and went back to sleep surprisingly well.

 

-GHB’s POV!-

As you waken form your sleeping state you note that the lil’ human is still with you, good. When she gets up you’ll tell her that this is her place to sleep from now on, due to her running off. You move so your sitting up and let out a mighty yawn and rubbing at your eyes. Sleeping in one of the human beds was actually really comfy, but now you really did need to get you and wake your servant.

Turning to her still sleeping figure you see that she is sleeping, surprisingly, nestled against your side. Though you did feel her slide away some when you sat up. Chuckling lightly, you thought about how she could of gotten herself all up and snuggled up like that. You reach to the smaller female and give her a shake.

“You need to all up and motherfuckin’ wake up,” you stated calmly.

She mumbled quietly, “Five more minutes,” and rolled over.

Rolling your eyes you shook her more and a bit more roughly and heard her groan in displeasure. “Wake the fuck up,” you said with a bit more of a growl to your voice to show you were far from playing.

“Fuck the hell off asshat,” she murmured and pulled the cover over her head.

Okay, no, this wasn’t working. So you got up, yanked the warm covers from her, glaring daggers at her sleepy form, then regretted it. (A/N: Okay, I know the Grand Highblood, regretting something?! Well shut up and read then you might find out!) The lil’ freak went up with the blanket and ended up landing a Roundhouse-Kick to your jaw! Then she had the NERVE to take the blanket back a curl back up, leaving you stunned and confused as to what the HELL just happened.

“Oh, HELL no ya’ lil’ FUCKER!” you yelled pulling her from the bed by her ankle.

-Back to your POV-

You were down with a lot of the things that the Highblood did to you, but dangling you upside-down in front of him? YOU WERE NOT OKAY WITH THIS! Kicking with your free foot you managed to get his wrist which only seemed to make him shake you roughly. You could feel the blood rushing to your head, shit you hated that feeling. 

“PUT ME DOWN YOU PSYCHO!” you yelled at him.

“Not ‘till you all AND MOTHERFUCKIN’ APOLOGIZE for motherfucking KICKING ME!” He yelled back taking up his weird way of speaking.

“Fuck no, Mr. No-Volume-Control!” you growled back.

The two of you engaged in another mental battle of glares and growls. Several minutes passed and you were starting to feel the light-headedness that comes with being upside down for this long. And even though you were trying your hardest to keep your glares hard; they were dulling along with your vision. Sighing you closed your eyes telling the indigo-blood he had won the battle.

“Look, I’m sorry for kicking you,” gazing up to him you gave him the most sincere look you could muster at the moment, “So, please let me down before I pass out?”

-GHB’s POV-

Eyes widening a bit at the look the little female was giving you nodded to her request and sat her down, quickly trying to regain the hard look you normally carry. Well, you might as well go ahead and get the answers that you’ve been wanting to ask and let her know about the new sleeping arrangements.

“So, because your lil’ excursion-you know motherfuckin’ runnin’ off-you’ll all up and be sleeping in here,” you stated plainly.

“How come?” she asked sitting up and crossing her legs, giving you another look (that was kinda cute for a different species).

“Because, I don’t all up and wanting you to motherfuckin’ run off again!” you said irritably, but trying to stay calm, “You nearly got yourself motherfucklin’ roasted by the sun last time!”

“Oh,” she looked down a guilty expression taking her features.

Looking up to see this you frowned deeply, “Don’t go and start makin’ that face its fine just don’t do it again.” 

For some reason you didn’t want to see her sad, or upset. It didn’t fit her...her...well, it just didn’t fit her at all really. Seeing the frown and downcast eyes, knowing that she’s normally quick to act, feisty, and easy to anger. The look just didn’t hold to her right with you, so you don’t want to see it from her.   
Seeing her nod your question from before popped into your head, “Hey, lil’ fucker?”

“Yeah?” She asked back with a bit of an irritated tone.

After a short pause you questioned, “What’s your motherfuckin’ name?” your not sure why, but you were hesitant of asking.

Giving you an expression of slight confusion she answered with something that for some reason just seemed to fit.

“(NAME.)”


	6. CH. 6

-GHB’s POV-  
“(NAME),” you tested the sound on your tongue.

"Yup, that's my name, so don't wear it out," she said sarcastically.

She crawls out of the bed easily, but sluggishly. Okay, even if she may be a little mutant that you don't even really know, she was pretty cute when she was tired. You had to let her go do her chores for the day so, you didn't argue whenever she started out of the room after crawling from the bed. You can’t help to watch as she left a bit sadly, but you had work to do too. So, you picked up your clubs and went to the throne room. Maybe getting some culling done would help you out, or at least get the lil' mama out of your think-pan.

Your culling spree went by quite quite quickly and the day took its normal course. After you had culled a sufficient amount of trolls, you went looking for (NAME). It was in a very long search, and you found her cleaning in the hallways, dusting old paintings that had been lining the hallways for sweeps now. You did not approach the human, but stood at the of the long hall and watched her. Her body taking on elegant movements, even with just cleaning she had the gracefulness of the dancer. Much like the times the two fought, she keeps this elegance to her, keeping her movements flowing even if just doing the simplest of tasks. You can’t wrap your mind around why this girl was of interest to you, but she was and you may never be able to figure out why. Then again you've grown to like her presence, the thought of keeping her around your hive. 

Eventually she turned and spotted you, only glanced at you for a second before turning away. This made you walk after her, and being much taller, therefore having longer legs, allowed you to catch up with her quick pace with ease. The two of you walked in silence not even looking at one another for long minutes. The silence wasn’t an awkward, or tense, but actually quite comfortable. Eventually two of you came upon the room that the litt-(NAME) used to reside in.

"What are you all up and motherfuckin’ doing here?" you asked looking down to the much smaller female.

"I need to get a few things of mine," she replied in a monotone voice, entering the room.

"What is it that you could possibly have been there?" You ask furring your brow, positive that all items had been removed from all the slaves before they had been given their uniforms.

"Just my cell phone and my ear-buds, why?" She questioned looking up to you raising a brow.

"No motherfuckin’ reason, I just thought that we all up and took in all of the motherfucking shit off the slaves," you replied.

You watched as she lifted the pillow off the bed and grabbed a small device along with a long wire. This is an unusual thing you've ever seen, something like it was strange. Something that most people of her kind must have carried around though, so you didn't say anything about it. She placed the device in her pocket started out of the room, and yet again you followed right after her. You had nothing to do for the rest of that day so you decided to follow her around, couldn't be that bad. She glanced up at you as you follow her and all you do is look back down at her with a blank expression.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as she looks forward again.

"Because I all up and motherfuckin' want to," he said leaning down by her ear, "is there a motherfuckin' problem with it lil' mama?"

"I guess there isn't," she said with a shrug, giving a strange look that only lasted for a moment.

You straighten your back and kept walking alongside her, noticing that you were both going back to your, and now her’s, room. For some reason this made a desire boil in you. A twinge of indigo dusted your cheeks as a thought came to mind, it was nothing that someone like you should be thinking about a lowly servant, but still the thought was there. You had reached the door by the time that your mind cleared of the lewd thoughts. You watched as she entered the room and place the device and wire underneath the pillow of the new bed. You didn't allow yourself to go to the room, but merely stand in the doorway. After settling the pillow back of the devices, carefully, then she exited the room and you followed suit.

"So what you up and motherfuckin’ doin' now lil' mama?" You asked as he followed her.

"Just the usual chores, duh," she kept walking heading toward the kitchen, "What else would I doing fuck-face?"

Letting out a growl you kept walking behind the female of the different species. Keeping silent you listened as (NAME) had started humming, it was a tuned that he was unfamiliar to you. But, all the same, you like the way it sounded more or less because of her voice, there's so many things wrong with you! Starting off you had been helped to realize something, something that you probably would've never once known 1 million sweeps or you wouldn't wants to happen and that many. It was all thanks to my morial, if it wasn't freak that you never have to deal with this realization, why those lewd thoughts were coming up earlier; you had the biggest flesh-crush on this little mutant. And the worst thing was, well at least to you, that there was nothing you do about this.


	7. CH. 7A

-Your POV-

 

It’s been a few days since the Highblood had followed you about while you were doing your chores, but you had noticed a slight change in his actions toward you. When you first arrived, he was extremely hostile to you, but now... It was strange; he wanted you around him more often and went as far as to change your chores list to put you in a closer proximity to the throne room. Also, when you had finished with your deeds he required that you report to his side as soon as you could. For some reason this put you even more on guard.

What was he up to..? Why with the sudden change of, well, PERSONALITY?! He is suppose to be a ruthless killer that didn’t give two shits about anyone, epically not his servants! So, why with all the closeness? What was he planning to do with you?

These were just a few of the thoughts that ran through your head as you sat on the top step in front of the throne. You didn’t very much like the floor, but it was this or the troll’s lap. And you know how that ended.

Another low-blooded troll was brought in and the male called your name, pulling you from your thoughts and perking up. He looked down at you and nodded his head to the troll. 

“What?” you ask bluntly still a bit dazed from your thoughts to process what he wanted.

“Kill the lil’ motherfucker,” he stated plainly.

“Why should I?” you asked, and this caught the attention of the troll before you and the two guards posted at the door.

Glancing at the others he frowned, “Because I all up and motherfuckin’ told you to, (NAME).”

“You don’t sound very demanding about that, I mean using ones name in a demand?” you leaned back on your elbows looking up at the much taller male, “Not very convincing if you ask me.” He growled at this, he still loses his temper a bit with you now and again and you chuckled.

“Chill your highness, I’m on it,” you rolled your eyes him getting up and approaching the, now trembling, troll. It wasn’t too often that he asked you to do this, but he does every now and then, so you just do it.

The troll couldn’t have been more than thirteen, fourteen (human) years old and once you got closer to him you could see the fear shining though his rust-colored eyes. You did feel sorry for the kid, but you just did your job. And just as the Highblood had instructed you the first time, you pulled out the survival knife he allowed you to keep, and mouthed a ‘Sorry’ to him before kicking him onto his back harshly. 

He yelped a bit and you pounced onto him pinning him before he tried to squirm away. Once pinning him, you placed a cut along his chest, cutting from his collar bone to just above where a belly-button would be. He yelled loudly as his shirt was cut open and rust liquid leaked from the wound.

Drawing a cut down each of his arms, you tried to get the arteries to make him go a bit quicker, linking the three cuts at the base of his neck. He continued to scream, as the male behind you just laughed manically. Sending the long knife deep into his side you laughed lightly at the pathetic sound he made, trying to struggle against your grip. You twisted the blade in the wound, opening it wide, blood gushed out along with a few pieces of meat you didn’t want to care about.

Pulling the knife form the gaping hole, you planted in the other side of his rib cage. This earned another blood curdling screech from the young boy and a booming laugh from behind you. Your vision hazed over and your body moved on its own, this has only ever happened once; but that is a story for another time.

When your vision finally cleared, there was a glob of flesh and bone at your feet. If you hadn’t known better you would have thought that an animal had torn into something and left the small pool of blood, flesh, and bone chips. You could taste blood and looked down at your clothing seeing it drenched in rust shaded liquid. You turned and went back to your seat on the top step; emotion not showing in your eyes or features as you sat there silently.

The Highblood leaned on the armrest closest to you chuckling, “Well, well, motherfucker been holding out on us,” his grin of sharp teeth widened darkly, “I don’t like it when people motherfuckin’ hold out, don’t do it again.” To which you replied with a small shrug that he probably didn’t even see.

The rest of the day went as normal, the Highblood taking care of all the subjugglating (A/N: I think that’s the right word for it... Oh, well that’s what I’m using). As soon as the day ended though you were clean and in the respriteblock you and the hive-owner shared. You slipped into the huge bed, grabbing your phone and ear-buds to start drownding out the world with the great sounds the music on the device.

The Highblood was soon cleaned and climbing into the plush, human bed with you. He had started doing this a few days ago and you were actually glad he did. With the thick blankets, you often found yourself sweating by morning (A/N: You know what I meant, I know they sleep in the daytime..) and with his cooler body next to you, the heat wasn’t as bad, but very comfy (A/N: That’s a word right?). 

Though, you were already dreading the sleep soon to come, for the memory of earlier in your life; the only other time your eyes have hazed like that has been eating at your brain. As you drifted off the horrid images started, the blood, all the limbs, your family and friend’s silenced screams... And you were asleep.

 

-GHB’s POV-

 

You crawled into the large bed with the female and your hemopumper picked up as she moved closer to you, snuggling into your bare chest (A/N: Wow, lot of these this chapter.... Oh, well! He sleeps in only pants so, yeah, get over it!). Though, just as you were going to lay down, something told you not sleep yet and watch over the girl before you. You weren’t sure why, but you listened to the feeling. The hours passe by and you watched over (NAME). She would whine and whimper every now and then, but with a light papping she would calm down.

 

-Author’s POV-

 

Oh, Highblood, if only you knew of the horrible things you were really suppose to protect (NAME) from. But, you never thought of waking her, for after a few more hours you will pass out. And no one will be there to pap her and let the calming gesture calm her even in the nightmare. Oh, if only you could know and wake her, be the one she sees and lets hold her as she cries over the horrid past and tell you about. I’m sorry loves, but not this time.

 

Goodbye, and sweet dreams my dears.


	8. CH. 7B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DEATH OF FAMILY MEMBERS, MURDER, INSANITY

-In you ‘dream/memory’-

 

You stared over the bruised and beaten body of your youngest sister, she had just turned three the day before. Her left arm was tossed to the far side of her pink bedroom, the right in your hand still warm and dripping with her blood. The lifeless stare of her eyes bore into you and you took her own hand then gouged out her own eyes to get rid of the look. 

There was a scream behind you, your head whipped around to see one of your other siblings; your younger brother.

“Big sissy, what did you do to Anna?” he asked shaking badly, the crotch of his PJ pants wetting as he looked to his sisters arm-less corps then to your blood covered hands.

“Oh, me and Ann were just playing a game, but she cheated and had to be punished,” You said cheerily, a Cheshire grin growing and making you squint your eyes at your brother, “Would you like to play too?”

He shook his head taking a step back, eyes widening more as he saw you take a step towards him. He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly when you put a finger to your smiling lips and hushed him.

“Mom, Dad, and Big Bro are asleep, Danny, stay quiet,” you giggled. 

“(NAME)...” he whispered before you lunged at him clamping your hand over his mouth shushing him again. “Hey, D, you know how Mom always said, ‘Don’t play with knives,’ well I like playing with them, wanna see how I play?” you asked to which he shook his head.

You frowned and grabbed his shaggy hair pulling him along to the kitchen, him yelping and whining the whole way there with tears running from his eyes. Once in the room you snagged a smaller knife and held it, point first, to your brother’s eye.

“Preeeeetttyyyy sharp, huh?” you asked with a laugh in your tone, then plunged in deep in his eye. He let out a deafening screech and you pulled in out, the red life liquid running down his face and the blade. 

“Why Big Sissy?!” he yelled through his sobs looking up at you with his only good eye. You let out a ‘Tsk’ and leaned by his ear, “Well, lil’ bro, I’m bored, simple as that.” You blinded his other eye with the same method and let him go watching as he tried to run with no sight; laughing wickedly at his attempts to get out and find your parents.

Soon though this bored you as well, so you ended him. Cutting open his stomach, you slowly gutted your brother telling him all about every organ you pulled out and once he finally bled to death, you had started the skinning process.

Looking up you saw you older brother in the doorway with a horrified, sick look. “Awweee, is Big bad brother gonna be sick?” You teased the eldest, whom would normally pick on you. 

“What the hell is that?” he asked pointing what could barely be recognized as your younger sibling. 

“Oh, is that really a way to refer to lil’ol Danny?” You asked, a fake pout coming to your lips then quickly being replaced by your grin at his terrified look.

“No, there’s no way that’s Danny,” he stated.

“Really?” you asked looking at the bloody, mangled corps then shrugged, “Little brother’s game was becoming boring anyway, oh, can I play with Big Brother?!” you asked happily and he flinched at your cheerful voice.

“Your not my fucking sister, I don’t know who or what you are, but I’m not related to it,” he sneered and you took the place of the hurt victim.

“Oh, Richard, that stung, how could you say that?” you asked walking around to him and he walking backward, “Of course we’re related, I just found what true fun is first.” 

Richard’s back hit the wall and panic started to fill his eyes; you hugged your brother and he stiffened further. You ran the bloody knife down his side, wiping the blood on your chin off on the shoulder of his shirt.

“Hey, Rick, when you die tell Dan and Ann that I love them more than they know, Mom and Dad too,” you whispered into his ear.

You sent the knife deep into the side of his rib-cage, missing the bones and nipping the bottom of his lung. You pulled it out and he let out a pained groan, grabbing his side, covering the wound as the crimson leaked between his fingers.

“No, no, no that’s against the rules!” you claimed angrily and ripped his hand away then breaking all the fingers quickly by pushing them all too far back.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” he yelped out and jerked his injured hand away, running down the hall adjacent to the two of you. You simply giggled and followed after your elder brother, happy to play this game with another older person. Once Richard entered his room-- seeing as it was the closest to the end of the hall as he could get-- he locked the door and stepped away from it. He let out a quite sigh when no sound came from the other side, but soon he grew worried at the lacking of noise. Just what were you doing...

You stood against the wall that the door would open to, so if (by which you mean when) your brother opened the door he wouldn't see you as soon as he could see out of it. Richard grew more anxious as his wound bled more, he knew he needed to get to the hospital ASAP. He looked over his room, the window in this room was stuck closed and he’d never get it open with one hand, he had to keep pressure on his cut or he’d effectively bleed out within minutes.

Richard started to ease the door open and you had to bite your lip to keep your excitement held in. His head poked out of the room and looked down the hall, he started easing his way out of the room the rest of the way and started making his way down the hall. You quietly moved up behind your brother, not wanting to waist anymore time you hooked your arm around his neck. This caused him to scream like a little girl, even worse than you younger sister had tried to.

-End of ‘dream/memory’-  
-Your POV-

You woke up with a scream and the Highblood jumped up at the sudden noise with a yelp of ‘What?!’ and a shocked look when he saw it was only you that made the loud noise.

“Hey, you all up and motherfuckin’ okay?” He asked sitting up and looking over your trembling form. He leaned closer and saw the salty streams on your cheeks. Taking you in his arms he listened quietly as you sobbed and told the old memory you tried to keep hidden. Eventually you calmed and the (surprisingly) gentle giant kept stroking your hair and holding you. His loose arms were very comforting, then again, after that dream, anything would be comforting.

“Are you all up and okay now?” he asked just above a whisper, almost like if he were to speak louder you’d break.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said looking down and started to pull away, but the Highblood pulled you back into his cool chest and laid down with you. The two of you drifted back off slowly you not having another nightmare as you lay in his arms.


	9. CH. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I’m changing the awkward (NAME)’s to (y/n) and things from just the really weird (FILL IN WHATEVER HERE) to normal stuff like: eye colour is (e/c) and hair colour would be (h/c), body type will be (b/t), etc. I think you can figure it out. Also, I’d like to thank you all for your support and patience with me. I know I’m slow, but I have a hard time sitting down and writing for more then five minutes, though I am working on that. Now; on with the FF!!!!!]

You woke up from your dreamless slumber to find you were still in the hold of the Highblood, he was awake and stroking your hair. Though, he wasn’t actually paying attention to his actions; just staring off into space as his clawed fingers gently worked through the sleep knotted mess.

“G’morning, Sir,” you yawned out, too tired to care about using the title, and stretched some.

“Oh, good morning motherfucker,” his voice was raspy with lack of use for who knows how long.

You got up and went to the large bathroom that was off to the side. Once in there you looked at the dresser that was put in there with your uniforms/sleeping clothes/etc., then to the huge shower; hey sometimes sharing a room with the Grand Highblood wasn’t so bad. You smiled and locked the door, after removing your sleeping clothes--and other garments--you slipped behind the glass of the shower-door and turned the water on. It was good to have last night’s dream washed away from your mind with the hot water.

After what felt like no where near long enough, you stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Drying off and dressing quickly, you went about the rest of your morning ritual then left the cleaning room. The purple tinted, grey skinned male was still on the bed, looking up at the ceiling he was still being so quiet. His face held almost no emotion, his eyebrows were knitted together as he concentrated on whatever he thought about.

“Sir, it is time for your morning bath,” you said calmly as you pulled him from his thoughts, “I looked over your schedule for today yesterday; you have two other indigo bloods that need to speak with you, then your subjugulating until late afternoon; I believe it was three-thirty, after that you are free for the day,” you finished as he got up and went into the room you just left. 

Once both of you were in the room the Highblood stripped his pants and got into the huge tub, you turned on the tap allowing the water to quickly fill the space around the large troll. You had gotten use to a lot of the things the Highblood did, but being this quiet was so strange, it made you worry about him.

“Wait, why am I worrying?” you asked yourself in your head, “He’s probably just thinking over some important upcoming-okay, what am I thinking this guy doesn’t think over anything!” Sighing lightly you turned off the water.

You took a deep breath about to ask the wild male what was on his mind when he looked back at you and you froze. You didn’t freeze in fear or out of respect (everyone knew the two of you had practically none of that for one another), but because the look in his eye; it was a cross between confused, hopefulness, and something you couldn’t decipher.

“Hey, lil’ moth-(y/n), could I up and motherfuckin’ trust you with something big?” He asked looking into your (e/c) eyes.

Your face heated up some, though you have no clue why, “Yea, I guess you can.” 

“I all up and need a yes or no, not an “I guess” motherfucker,” He said a bit of an edge to his voice on that line.

You thought it over, you were always looked at as a trusting person; or at least you hoped you were. You nodded, whatever it was, he could trust you.

“Alright,” He started then paused and sighed, “Well, I all up and got myself motherfuckin’ flushed for a lil’ momma, but I don’t up and know, uh, how ta’ tell her and I got up to motherfuckin’ thinkin’; your a fuckin’ momma too now and what should I up and do to win her motherfuckin’ flushed feelings?” He asked and looked up at you hopefully.

This, utterly shocked you. 

The Highblood, The Grand Highblood, culler of all trolls below him; was crushing on someone. Your mouth hung open slightly for a bit before you quickly closed it, a smile trying to force its way onto your lips. You bit your lip and look down to the right as you thought this over. You knew what most females of Earth would like from a male, but from here... you had no clue.

“Well, first, if I may ask; is this lucky girl another troll or a human?” You figured that if you could figure this out you could help him out better.

“Why do you up and need to know?” he asked, eyes narrowing at you suspiciously.

“It’ll help to know whether I’m dealing with someone like me or an alien,” you said blankly looking into his glare with an expression that read, ‘duh, asshat.’

A bit of colour came to his cheeks at that, like he was embarrassed or something, he then grumbled out a, ‘Motherfuckin’ human..’ 

You giggled slightly seeing the giant like this, it was cute, “Well, you could try showing the girl that she’s special to you somehow, let’s see you normally treat everyone, and take this as you please, rude and crudely; try being kinder and--I don’t know--give her a gift of sorts that makes her think of you.”  
The large troll nodded then looked up at you and asked, “What would up and be a good gift?” 

“Hmmmm, well maybeee... something with your sign on it?” you half asked, half suggested, “Like a necklace, bracelet, something small so she doesn’t think you’re being possessive, but sees you like her,” you smiled then turned the male’s head away from you, “Now it’s bath-time, no more talking.”

The rest of the day went by without a hitch and you finished your chores earlier then normal and you were on your way to the throne room where the Highblood told you to start reporting to not long ago. Your mind had been going back and forth from this morning’s conversation with the large troll to your duties. It had thrown you for a curve and it hasn’t let you stop thinking it over, had you given the male the right advise for the girl he was after?

You stepped into the throne room without knocking, per usual, just to catch the end of the troll, who had filled your thoughts all day, bring his club down again on a mangled jade-blood’s dead body. You flinched at the sound of the bones crunching, for what reason you had no clue, you were so use to the sound it was an odd reaction. You walked over to the top step going to the indigo-blood’s seat and sat there, leaning back on your palms looking up at the ceiling. 

Your ears caught wind of the Highblood’s chuckles and you looked over at him; he had a bit of jade running down his cheek, over the corner of his mouth, and down his neck to stain the top of his tight fitting, much-too-short muscle shirt. And for some reason, when he flicked his purple tinted tongue out to lick the blood from his mouth you found yourself blushing at the action. The crazily content, yet hungry look in his eye as he looked over the crushed body as he licked his lips was... strangely attractive.

‘Wait-what?’ you asked yourself, ‘Attractive, this beast?!’ 

What was going on in your head? You shook the blush from your cheeks and all of a sudden you got an idea. You felt like picking with your ‘Master’ and got up from the step, you’d gotten so use to coming to, and went up to the Highblood with a small, innocent look on, or at least you hoped it was innocent looking and the smirk you were holding back.

“Sir?” you questioned.

“What is it motherfucker?” he asked raising his voice just slightly at ‘motherfucker.’

“Remember when you first said I had to come in here after I finished my chores?” you asked, knowing he did, “Well, I’m getting tired of my butt hurting from the step and would like to ask if your lap is still in the offer of being in here.” You had your arms tucked behind your back, you were still trying to keep the innocent look through this.

-GHB’s POV-

‘Huh?’ You had to run the words that your lil' mama just said to you through your head a couple times before they clicked fully. She was finally taking up your offer, that was just a joke to pick with her at the time! But, she wanted to sit in your lap, so you guessed it wouldn't hurt to let her.

“Sure, (y/n),” you said with a bit of hesitance in your voice. This girl was someone to question when she gave the look of innocents, but her eyes read something.. completely different. She then climbed into your lap and leaned her back into your chest. You could feel the quickened pace of your hemopumper at this small action and your cheeks turned a light purple. 

You brushed it off though and just sat there quietly as you waited for the next troll to be brought in, but your thinkpan kept going back to what this lil' human was planning. Normally she was so difficult; why act so... cooperative?

-Back to you!-

The thought that ran through your head would en in one of two ways; the Highblood being reduced to a pet, or you being culled on the spot. And you were pretty sure it was going to be the later. Once you where sure the male was okay with you being there you started to push your luck a bit; turning around on his lap, and making you have to straddle one of his knees, you looked up at him with a sweet smile as he gave you a curious look.

“What?” you asked as you smiled up at him.

He simply shrugged and looked off a scowl crawling onto his handsome features. You held back the urge to pry and get snappy with the highblooed male as your chance came. You slithered your arms around his neck, and could swear you saw a blush on the other’s grey cheeks, and sent your hands into his hair. You rubbed at his scalp and ran your fingers through his hair. It was then that you heard the familiar rumbling in the troll’s chest that you hear when you wash his hair; he was purring, loudly.

The troll then ordered his guards out before they had time to realize what it was that was going on. Well, this answered your hypotheses, he went with the first and was reduced to a pet. You giggled as he nuzzled his head into your soft hands, it was so cute, the way he shut his eyes and (almost) smiled. Though things went down-hill when your hand accidentally rubbed the base of his horn; his eyes flew open as he let out a low hiss and without warning his hands went to your waist pulling you as far from him as he could. You were completely dumbfounded by this reaction. 

‘Okay, note to self; don’t touch the horns,’ you said to yourself with a confused face.


	10. CH. 9

The troll then ordered his guards out before they had time to realize what it was that was going on. Well, this answered your hypotheses, he went with the first and was reduced to a pet. You giggled as he nuzzled his head into your soft hands, it was so cute, the way he shut his eyes and (almost) smiled. Though things went down-hill when your hand accidentally rubbed the base of his horn; his eyes flew open as he let out a low hiss and without warning his hands went to your waist pulling you as far from him as he could. You were completely dumbfounded by this reaction. 

 

‘Okay, note to self; don’t touch the horns,’ you said to yourself with a confused face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that the Highblood sent you to the room that the two of you shared. You pouted as you sat on the huge bed, why was it such a big deal that you touched his horn? You didn't know why, but it made you upset that he sent you away so quickly for something so dumb, though you were sure as hell going to find out why he reacted that way!

 

It was several hours before the large troll came through the door of the room and you sat up pulling your ear-buds from your ears. The look in your eye said just how determined you were to find out what was up with troll horns. 

 

“Hello, you,” you said with a small smile.

 

“Hey lil’ momma,” he replied and ran a hand through his hair, an unpleasant look on his face.

Well you guess you could hold off on finding out about troll horns to see what was wrong with Mr. Grumpy-pants. “What’s wrong?” you asked as you slid off the bed.

 

“Motherfuckin’ nothin’,” he replied eyes narrowing obviously thinking back on whatever it is that is upsetting him.

 

“Oh, don’t even try to lie to me,” you told the male, with a fake angered face for it.

 

He gave a gruff sigh/growl and turned to you with a real angered face, “What is ALL UP AND WRONG WITH ME is my own MOTHERFUCKIN’ PROBLEM!” he snapped, he started to you with a clenched fist. You took a step back and the back of your knee bumped the bed, well looks like the two of you are back where you started. Fighting to the death.

 

He took another step forward and was pulling his fist back, this brought your movements into action, the fist was being brought down when you jumped back and onto the bed making the other miss his punch. He let out a fierce, animalistic growl and pounced on you. You struggled to get out from under him, but he pinned your wrists with one hand and pressed his legs close together, which captured yours and held them in place.

 

You glared at him with your (e/c) eyes burning with emotions. You thought the two of you had made it past this stage and were, maybe, going to be friends. Looks like you couldn't have been wronger. The large troll brought his fist back, his indigo eyes aflame with anger, but he then he stopped and his body relaxed over you, eyes turning from the harsh bright colour to a lighter shade as a new emotion took over; regret? Maybe, you weren't really sure, but he set his fist down and released your hands then climbed off you to sit on the bed. 

 

“I’m up and.. Uh.. Sorry, (y/n),” he sighed and looked off. You sat up and looked up at him, he didn’t use your name ever, so you knew he was being completely serious. A smile slipped its way on your lips and you moved closer to the big teddy-bear and leaned your head on his large arm.

 

“It’s okay,” you looked up at him as he shifted and your eyes met indigo. His eyes scanned your face for any falsehood in the small statement and with finding none he looked back off, you could have sworn you saw a tinge of soft purple come to his cheeks as he did and you let out a small giggle.


	11. CH. 10

He looked down at you with his brows pushed together when the sound met his ears. You looked back up a him a soft smile when you remembered the question you wanted to ask about troll horns. 

You sat up a bit straighter, “Can I as you a question?”

“You just motherfuckin’ did,” he chuckled lightly at the dumb over-used joke and you only frowned.

“I’m being serious!” you exclaimed with a bit of irritation and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Yeah, yeah, what d’ya want lil’ momma?” he asked, a light tone to his voice as he looked down at you with a bit of curiosity.

You took a deep breath getting the wording straight in your head, “Why di- what is it about- no, uhhg,” you groaned slightly as you thought this over again, “Why did you flip your shit earlier when I touched your horn? Like, what’s with them, are they overly sensitive or...?” your words trailed off as you hoped he got the point of what you were trying to get out.

“Well, uhh, with motherfuckin’ horns they’re.... they’re sort’a up and like motherfuckin’,” the Highblood seemed to be having some real problems explaining.

“Look, if it’s hard to say without being really blunt just say it,” you told the male.

He sighed and puckered his lips for a second looking off then glancing back at you with another sigh, “Horns are all up and a motherfuckin’ sexual thing.” His cheeks turned a light purple again and you were sure yours were pink as well. He basically told you, you must have... Well lets not go into what you did to him, even without having to touch such a sensitive place.

“O-oh,” your face went a brighter shade of pink and you turned away, “Sorry, I didn’t know...” You turned and made your way higher onto the bed as a silence fell over the two of you, an extremely awkward one at that. A few minutes passed like this and neither of you knew what to do. 

You looked off at a wall, quietly fiddling with your fingernails, and the Highblood kept his gaze trained on the window. Just then a knock came from the door and in walked a guard, to your delight.  
“Sir, I’m sorry for my intuition, but Dualscar is here to see you,” he told the indigo blood.

He stood with a bit of a grimace and nodded. The blue blooded guard left hastily with the Highblood slowly following. You wondered who this Dualscar is, but before you could ask the door was shut to leave you with your thoughts.

-GHB’s POV-

 

You walked into your thrown room to see a fishy ass seated in your thrown. This was enough to get your blood boiling, but you said nothing about it... this time. You stood before the violet blood as he stood from your thrown and smirked down at you. He was about a foot shorter than you and his body was lean, instead of large and bulky, much more suited for swimming, unlike your’s. The fins on the side of his face faded from gray to a light purple-ish colour that was only a few shades lighter than the two scars that ran across his face.

(A/N: I assume Dualscar has the same speech pattern as Cronus.)“Wvell, wvell it took you long enough Highblood,” he commented on how you dragged ass with a smug tone.

“I was up an’ MOTHERFUCKIN’ BUSY,” you yelled already pissed off at the higher-blooded troll.

“Oh?” he cocked his head to the side, widening his eyes and giving a smirk, “Wvhat wvith, that servwant of yours, I’vwe been hearin’ that you been gettin’ pretty attached to it.”

Your eye twitched at the way this fishdick referred to (y/n), but you kept as calm as you could as to not raise more suspicion than (apparently) already has been, “No what I’ve BEEN MOTHERFUCKIN’ busy with is NONE OF YOUR concern motherfucker.”

“Really nowv,” he stated and shifted in your throne and began picking at his nails.

“Will you just up AND MOTHERFUCKIN’ TELL ME why YOUR FISHY ASS is up an’ in my fuckin’ throne?” you growled out narrowing your eyes, one clawed hand resting on the handle of a club on your belt.

“Oh, just checkin’ on you Highblood, seein’ if the rumors that have been flyin’ are true,” he made the comment raising his violet eyes from nails to your face with an accusing look on his features. 

“Wvell, HIghblood,” he started smoothly, “Are the rumors true?”

The rumors where no secret to you, so you didn’t have to think to know that he was referring to the assumption that everyone was sure of. The whole planet was thought you where having red feelings for the human female that’s seated in your bedroom right now. They where all right, but you weren’t going fess up to it anytime soon.

Letting out a gruff chuckle you lowered your head slightly with your eyes closed and shook your it slightly. Looking you with a hardened gaze, you lied through your teeth, “You of all MOTHERFUCKIN’ FUCKERS should up and know I WOULDN’T UP AND get in a quadrant with a troll, MUCH MOTHERFUCKIN’ less a mother-FUCKIN’ MUTANT LIKE HER!” 

Your hardened gaze never left Dualscar’s and after a moment of silence between the two of you a small watch-like devise on the sea-dweller’s wrist ‘pinged.’ He looked down at it and smiled, “Alright, Highblood, it’s good to hear that.” he stood with out a word and started out. 

When he was right next to you he stopped, “I hope you really aren’t attached to her, it could end very badly.” And with that the troll left.

‘What did he up and mean by that?’ you asked yourself. Shrugging you took the long walk back to your room, thinking of taking a nap with your favorite lil’ momma before eating dinner. That conversation with Dualscar was really too long for just a simple question. 

Opening the door to your room your sighed at not seeing the human girl right then, but soon spotted a lump under the covers of the human bed that you’ve grown so use to sleeping in. Chuckling lightly of the thought of tuckering herself out and slipping under the covers to wait for you, you strode over to the bed tossing your shirt to the side.

You pulled the covers back some and what you saw baffled you beyond comprehension. The lump was a pillow or two with small note on the top of it.

The note read:

If you evwer wvant to see this girl  
again you’ll do exactly wvhat I tell ya’

-Dualscar

You felt yourself fill with rage. How could you let this motherfucker come in here and take what is RIGHTFULLY yours. Wasting no time you had one of your guards get in contact with the be-damned seadwellwer. You where going to do all that you could to get (y/n) back.


	12. CH. 11

-Your POV-

You woke to a strange place it smelt of musk and sea salt, though you couldn’t see a thing. Someone had tied a piece of cloth around your eyes and you soon found that you couldn’t move your arms or legs. You were tied down, most likely to a chair from the way it felt. Without thinking you struggled against your restraints trying to break free. The struggle went in vain though as you only succeeded in giving yourself blisters on your wrists and ankles.

It took you several minutes, but you finally gave up and just waited for your captor to come for you. Another unknown amount of time went by before you heard a door open and close to your left. Staying quiet you listened as the thumping of heavy boots went across the floor and made it to your right.

“I knowv ya’re awvake,” the strange, male, accented voice filled your ears.

“Let me go then,” you demanded, chin cocking in the direction of the voice.

A deep and dark chuckle could be heard from the man then the thumping of his boots as he made his way over to you, judging by sound he was in front of you when he stopped, “Ya aren’t really in the position to be givwen orders Girlie.”

“Still in a better position than your ass,” you spit out at the man.

He snatched up your chin and turned your head from side-to-side then let out a thoughtful ‘hmm’. You then heard the sound of the heavy footsteps walking off, to your left, to the door. He was just going to leave you!

“Hey! Asshole, get back here and at least show your pussy-ass face to me!” you yelled and only got a door slamming as a response. You let out a loud, aggravated noise then went back to trying to get out of the ropes.

 

-GHB POV-

It’s been four days of trying to get that fish to tell me what he wants. Four MOTHERFUCKIN’ days of not knowing what that BASTARD has been doing to MY (y/n). It was horrible, if this is what is was like to have a flush-crush on someone this highblood was highly disliking every minute of it, all I wanted was to be with my lil’ momma, but that just seemed like a goal that was being pushed further and further away.

“Have you MOTHERFUCKERS had ANY MOTHERFUCKIN’ contact with THAT FUCKFACE YET?” I yelled at one of the guards that was reporting back to me as I paced my throneroom.

“N-no, Highblood, we ha-haven’t,” the high greenblood stuttered out to me, bowing.

Without a second thought I smashed his head with one of my clubs and let out a loud enraged roar that I was sure the whole planet could hear. Like I gave a fuck. Just then another troll rushed in, she downed the outfit of one of my guards, the female skidded to a stop behind the freshly killed troll.

“What do you MOTHERFUCKIN’ WANT?!” I screamed at her, she immediately dropped to one knee, bowing.

“I was told to tell you that we just spoke with Dualscar-” she didn’t get to finish her sentence before I was rushing out to go meet with whole group of trolls I had set on this mission. I had to know what it would take to get (y/n) back!

-Dualscar POV-

 

I hung up the communication device I had on my ship, I was close to the beach so it was picking up calls. I had just told one of the Highblood’s guards that was going to keep the girl. She was feisty and I liked it.

“Set out for-”

“CAPTAIN!” the troll in the crow’s nest cut me short, “THE HIGHBLOOD IS COMING UP THE BEACH, LOOKS LIKE HE’S GOT HIS SHIP OUT!” 

“Wvhat the..?” I took my telescope and looked out at the beach, and sure enough there was the Highblood, throwing trolls of his guard onto his ship amongst other things. I put my ‘scope back on my belt before shouting orders hastily to my crew to get a move on.

We were moving as fast as we could away from the beaches with little winds and mostly troll power. I went below deck and to the room that I was keeping the girl, she refused to tell me her name so I just called her ‘Girlie’.

 

-Your POV-

You heard shouts from above deck, you were still tied to the chair, but without the blindfold and had your wrists untied, you were eating breakfast. You were allowed to have your arms free at this meal and dinner, you would also be let go completely to go to the bathroom only, lets just say you lied a lot to stretch. But you had a feeling your meal would be cut short as the door busted open and Dualscar was there.

“Alright, Girlie, time to move,” he said hurriedly


	13. CH. 12

-Your POV-

The pirate was quick to untie you from the chair and hoist you over his shoulder, even with you struggling the whole time. You found that this troll was a real competition for you, maybe it was that he seemed to be a higher blood than the Highblood and his guards, seeing as they were much easier to deal with and lower on the hemospectrum compared to him.

"Let me go!" you pounded hard on the male’s spine, a soft spot on the center of the back that you learned about when you were younger.

He raced down hallway after hallway going lower into the ship. He was looking for a certain place, that much you could tell. But, you kept demanding that he released you and pounding harshly in the same spot on his back, a huge bruise would call that place home within a few hours. He came to a halt and opened a violet door.

"Wvill ya, pipe down Girlie! And quit beatin’ my gogdamned back!" He yelled just as he was tossing you into the new room. 

You let out a loud grunt, the wind was knocked out of your lungs as you hit the floor. The door was shut and you could hear the click of a lock. It took you several seconds to catch your breath, but once you did you were jumping to your feet. Your hands were balled so tightly that your knuckles were white as you scanned the room.

It was simple; a queen sized with a nightstand on one side that held a lamp and two doors on the far right wall, leading who knows where. How all of this wasn’t moving with the rocking of the ship was a mystery to you, maybe it was all nailed to the floor boards? Oh well, not the point right now, right now you need to start demanding some answers from the fish-dick that’s now sitting on the bed groaning about his back.

"Oi, dickwaffle, what the hell is going on up there?" you deballed your hands and placed them on your hips, leaning on your right leg and popping out your left hip.

"Don’t wvorry about it," he replied in a grumpy tone as he raised his shirt to look at his bruising back.

"...'Don’t worry about it'," you took a step closer to him, "What do you mean, 'Don’t worry about it', something is going down up there and it’s obviously big enough that you felt the need to move me lower in the ship, for some god awful reason," you stepped closer, almost invading Dualscar’s personal space and leaning forward to look him dead in the eye, "Now spill."

The troll rolled his violet eyes at you and stood with a slight wince. You stood up straight as well, having to crane your neck to look up at him, he was tall, but not quite as tall as the Highblood. Peering down at you he let out a chuckle and shook his head slightly.

"Look, Girlie, you havwe no powver ovwer me, I like ya', sure, but you don’t havwe me wvrapped around your little finger like you do that big bozo of troll," he stated, which confused you, you didn’t have the Highblood wrapped around your finger. Well, not that you knew of.

"The hell do you mean, I don’t have him wrapped around my finger, he doesn’t even like me, I’m just his slave," you countered with a huff.

"Oh?" He laughed darkly and looked off some then looked back at you with a smile. "If he didn't so much as like you then why would he be up there," he pointed up, but you know with what he meant, "Fighting my crew?" He asked and quirked a brow. 

You stood, looking at him like he was nuts. There was no way that he was up there. Not like you could tell -you where so low in the ship that you couldn't hear a single step- still there was no way! Your mouth hung open slightly as you searched for the words to tell him otherwise, but nothing would come, not a single word or insult that you could come up with- nothing was coming out. 

"Wvhat, cat gotcha tongue?" he asked teasingly. 

"There's no way he's up there, there is no way that he could like me," you finally stated calling the pirate's bluff. 

"Oh, I see wvhat you're tryin' to do, and it's not wvorkin' I'm NOT takin' you up there," he smirked thinking he figured out what you were trying to do.

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to get you to do anything at all," you smirked knowingly, you were working your way into the male's mind to get what you wanted. As a woman you had all the rights in the world to do so.

"Oh no, no no no," he took a step back from you with a wavering smile, "You're not gettin' in my head," he stated.

"Why would I ever want to do such a thing as that?" you asked, smirk growing waiter and your eyes narrowing as you watched him.

The rest of the conversation was cut short as the door was flung open -surprisingly seeing as it was locked- by one of the Highblood's guardsmen. It was the one you'd seen around quite a bit, with the straight black hair, that held deep blue undertones, and had the deepest royal blue eyes you'd ever seen on human or troll alike.

"Human, you will be coming with me, by the orders of the Grand Highblood," he declared strongly. 

You're smirk softened some, the Highblood was up there trying to get you back. Then the sudden realization hit you, did this mean that the Highblood actually liked you? You felt the blood rush to your face, he had to like you otherwise he would have just left you with this male, obviously...

Your thoughts were interrupted as Dualscar laughed a deep, hearty, sea captain's laugh, "You think you can take the Lil Girlie awvay, I'd like to see you try."

Just as the blue blood was about to reply the one and only Grand Highblood walked into the room and pushed aside. Your face lit up at the sight of the male, and he seem to give the faintest of smiles at the mere sight of you as well. 

"Yeah, I'd like to see that motherfucker try too," his voice was low and deep, there was an extra growl emitted from his throat as he spoke, "But it looks like it's just gonna be you and me, motherfucker." 

Dualscar smirked and readied his weapon, his large harpoon gun, and made the simple gesture of waggling his fingers telling the other to 'bring it.'

The Grand Highblood gave a smirk of his own and readied his, freshly blood coated, clubs for a fight. You simply stepped out of the way just wanting to see how this shit goes down.


	14. CH. 13

They stayed like that for a spell, staring one another down and letting their cocky smirks fall, intense hate filling their brightly pigmented eyes. Dualscar was the first to make a move; he dove off to the side to hit The Highblood in the side with his harpoon gun. The Grand Highblood was quick to dodge the spear going at him. Moving closer to the royal blood he swoop kicked his legs and tripped him just as he got his footing. 

With the troll on the floor the Highblood brought his club down on his chest, or what he thought was his chest. The slippery fish rolled to the side and brought the sharp end of a harpoon that was pointed out of his weapon into the Highblood’s arm. Flinching at the stinging feeling he pulled back, letting his indigo blood run down his arm. His once purple and blue mixed eyes had taken on a fierce red. 

You could tell the Highblood was now filled with complete rage. Just and the fish had gotten back up and shot another close range harpoon, the Highblood turned with a snappy accuracy and snagged the metal before it hit him. Letting out a roar that would put any alfa animal into its place he lunged without his clubs, grabbing and throwing the large harpoon gun aside from the shocked troll. Taking the harpoon that was still firmly clutched in his hand he brought it down and into the male’s arm and into the flooring beneath him.

With the royal blood now nailed to the floorboards the Highblood took one of his clubs that was closest to him and proceeded to beat the life out of the troll. Even with the trolls’ overly strong bones and skin, it didn’t take long for the room and the large troll to be coated in a thick, sticky, bright violet goo.

The large troll stood and had one of the largest, most satisfied smiles you’d ever seen in your entire life. With the seadweller now dead the Highblood had his guard that was with him escort you out of the room and back onto the deck, where the fighting had ended who-knows-how-long-ago. 

“Why did he come?” you asked the blue blooded troll that was waiting with you till the Grand Highblood came up. 

He raised an eyebrow at you like he didn’t understand your question, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something then closed it. Tilting his head some he lowered his eyebrow and seem to give your question some thought, “I believe the Highblood may harbor some STRONG feelings for you,” he said putting an interesting emphasis on the word ‘strong.’ 

“What kind of feelings do you think?” you inquired a bit curious, “Do you think that they’re black or..?”

“I do not think that they are black or even gray, possibly a light red, not quite pale though,” he stated a bit unsurely.

You hushed then, you had been here long enough to get a baseline for what the quadrants where to at least know what the troll was saying. Could the Highblood have red feelings for you? How did you feel about the troll yourself, you don’t hate him that’s for sure. This would have to be the second time he saved your ass, so you were at least grateful of that and it had definitely dispersed the negative feelings for the male, at least any overly negative ones you still got annoyed with the troll.

But that still doesn’t answer your own question, how did you actually feel about him? Did you like the ten foot tall, almost overly muscular, extremely handsome, troll that was now walking onto the deck from below. He had been slightly cleaned up and was giving you a soft look with slight worry in his eyes; only to look away when he registered that you were looking back at him.


	15. Author's Note Sorry....

Guys... I don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore. So I'm writing a super long last chapter. It will wrap up this story and be the ending. I don't know how long it will take, but it will take a bit more time. It's going to be the biggest update I will probably ever give you. I'm really sorry I didn't want to do this, but I just don't know where to take it anymore. There may be some smut in the next chapter, but it also may just be a shit-load of fluffy bullcrap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for not giving up on my crappy fic! I hope you liked it and PLEASE tell me if something is just outrageously wrong with my grammar or spelling.


End file.
